Thoughts from the Sonic Gang
by rainbowscale
Summary: They are just little poems about what the Sonic Gang probably thinks about from time to time. R&R please. //METAL SONIC'S thoughts up!//
1. Amy's Thoughts

What you are about to read is thoughts that a character off of Sonic has. This time its Amy. Let's see what she thinks.  
  
Amy Thoughts  
  
  
  
No matter how hard I try, I still can't catch him.  
  
I throw hints, I bribed him, even told him outright once or twice.  
  
But all he does is run away or says,  
  
"No way Amy!", or not now, Amy I'm trying to save the world.  
  
Sometimes I want him to forget the world and think about me.  
  
Maybe he's not playing hard to get.  
  
Maybe he really doesn't like me.  
  
Nah!  
  
Well, if he is, that's ok.  
  
He'll end up wanting me when I'm done with him.  
  
Maybe she didn't get it through her head that Sonic doesn't like her. Amy: what was that? *begins taking out her hammer* I said umm that I got hammer polish for you. Amy: yay! Now my hammer will be shiny. Well next time I'll have another character for you. Maybe Knuckles or Tails. 


	2. Tails' Thoughts

What you are about to read is thoughts from another Sonic character. Today these thoughts come from Tails. Let's see what he thinks about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails Thoughts  
  
Sometimes I feel like I'm living in the shadow of him.  
  
Everyone thinks that I'm too little to do anything.  
  
To know anything.  
  
I don't mind being his buddy, but I don't want to be picked at either.  
  
"Go work in your workshop or something, Tails, you cramp my style."  
  
I know he loves his freedom but between his adventures and my experiments,  
  
I would like to spend some time with him.  
  
He's my best friend.  
  
  
  
I hope you caught all that. It was short but he had more than one thought. *Whispers to readers*- seems like everyone has a problem with Sonic.  
  
Tails: Can I go now? I really would like to get on with my experiments now.  
  
Oh alright. For being such a good fox, you get this wooden brush.  
  
Tails: Hmm. well with this wooden brush, I can see if that 100-stroke thing works. *Begins to brush his tails* one. two. three.  
  
*Can hear him counting in the background* next time I may have Knuckles or Sonic. Well until next time. See ya! 


	3. Knuckles' Thoughts

Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys have made me so happy. At the end of this poem I am going to thank each and every one of you! Now on with Knuckles thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knuckles Thoughts  
  
As I sit and guard the master emerald,  
  
I ask that famous question: Why was I born?  
  
The only answer I got was to guard the master emerald.  
  
Maybe that's all I'm good for.  
  
I like to be alone as much as the next person,  
  
But I would like someone to spar with me from time to time.  
  
As I look at my ancestors' murals,  
  
I see they were a powerful people.  
  
But somehow they disappeared, and I was left behind.  
  
So I guess I'm an artifact from an ancient civilization.  
  
But I guess I will never figure out how or why I was left here.  
  
  
  
It's sad not to know where you came from. Those are just things I don't think about often. Ok now its time to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
*Knuckles turns to walk off*  
  
Hey wait, Knuckles, where ya goin'?  
  
Knuckles: I have to go back to watch the master emerald.  
  
Umm. before you go, I just want to know, will you spar with me? I need to work on my moves. Just think of it as a present.  
  
Knuckles: *gets exited* Really? You want too? *Hides the excitement quickly* I mean, ahem, if you really want too.  
  
Of course. I just have to thank everyone who reviewed first.  
  
Knuckles: Ok then. I'll just stretch.  
  
Ok the first person I thank is Sparky the Seventh Chaos! Thank you so much. I like the videogame music too.  
  
The next person I would like to thank is Ztarlight! I like your story of Escaflowne going to the mall. It was so funny. I have to read your story called What you'd never Suspect soon.  
  
The next person I wanna thank is Shal the Bat! Come back soon!  
  
Next up is Elfian Aqua! You get a special thanks. You have done so much for me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. I owe you so much! But my measly thanks will have to do for now. -_-  
  
Next is Dark Assassin! I love your bloopers and the story you made on omochao. Please make more bloopers soon!  
  
Last but not least is Vegeta777! Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait on your update on your Tails story. Good luck with a title!  
  
Knuckles: Ok! I'm ready. Let's do it!  
  
Alright! And thanks again for reading. Next time I may have either Sonic or Shadow. See ya! *Squares off* Be ready Knuckles. I'm not as easy as you think! 


	4. Shadow's Thoughts

Yay! More reviews! Thank you guys so much! Now I have more people to thank! Now on with Shadow's thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow's Thoughts  
  
As I fall towards Earth, I ask myself: "Am I gonna die?"  
  
"No," I said, "I am the ultimate life form.  
  
I shouldn't think of things so petty."  
  
As I enter the atmosphere, I think to myself: "Will I fall in the ocean and drown?  
  
No the ultimate life form shouldn't imagine such things."  
  
*Thump*  
  
I wonder if anyone will find me in this dense forest?  
  
If they found me, I wonder if the people will give me a chance like I gave them a chance.  
  
I could have wiped all those evil people out but one thing held me back.  
  
Maria.  
  
I love you so much Maria.  
  
When I get through this, I will give them a chance.  
  
Even though they are the reason you aren't here with me right now.  
  
Who knows, I may come to like it here.  
  
I may even meet Sonic again.  
  
Enough thinking.  
  
I must rest.  
  
I can feel the darkness closing in on me.  
  
I may see you soon Maria.  
  
  
  
That's so sad. *Sob* It's a good thing we found him before he really did die.  
  
Shadow: Who's that?  
  
You. We're talking about you.  
  
Shadow: Oh. Ok.  
  
For being a good hedgehog, you will get a new pair of those jet skates your wearing. The ones you have now look pretty bad.  
  
Shadow: What do you expect? I went through the Earth's atmosphere. But thanks anyway.  
  
Now that's out of the way, I can thank all the new people who reviewed.  
  
First up is knucklesZ5! I love your cheese poem and I hope you update Damien: Knux's Biggest Fan soon!  
  
Next up is light the echidna! Hope you come back soon!  
  
And last but not least is Starlet Angel! Hope you post your stories soon! I would like to read them.  
  
Don't think I would forget the others as well. Thanks all those who stayed and R&R'ed (I don't think that's a word, oh well. . .) this!  
  
It may be a while before I come up with something else with school and all tomorrow. Well that's all for now, see ya! 


	5. Gamma's Thoughts

Yay! More reviews! I will thank each new person after this poem! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. Hope yall didn't forget me. Well here's a whole new poem for you! On to Gamma's Thoughts!  
  
I keep forgetting to do the disclaimers. So here they are. I don't own Sonic and the Gang cause if I did, I'd be rich. Now on with Gamma's thoughts!  
  
  
  
Gamma's Thoughts  
  
What are these new sensations that I feel?  
  
When I was first created, I was always called weak and inferior.  
  
Did I feel anything then?  
  
No, I just did what I was told.  
  
But then a pink hedgehog came along.  
  
She came and messed with my head.  
  
She made me care for something I knew nothing about.  
  
Then she wanted to be my friend.  
  
I was like sure, why not.  
  
I don't know much about it.  
  
Then I set out to help my brothers and sisters.  
  
But I killed them instead.  
  
Some way to show love.  
  
Wait, I wasn't supposed to feel.  
  
I think that's why I'm about to self-destruct.  
  
*5 . . . 4 . . . *  
  
Maybe this is for the best . . .  
  
* . . .3 . . . 2 . . .*  
  
I'm glad I had a chance to feel.  
  
*1 . . .*  
  
Maybe I will meet you again Amy.  
  
Goodbye, my friend.  
  
* . . .0 . . . BOOM*  
  
Why'd you blow up? *Sob* Well, you're lucky, Gamma, that Amy found your head or you wouldn't be here.  
  
Gamma: you are right.  
  
Well for being so grateful I'm going to give you a replacement body. It will look exactly like your old one.  
  
Gamma: thank you.  
  
Amy, could you take Gamma to his new body?  
  
Amy: sure! Come on Gamma, let's go! *Picks up Gamma's head*  
  
Gamma: can't wait to get my new body.  
  
Well now it's time to thank the new reviewers! The first one is mizustarangel! I really like Mars has a sister?! Write more soon!  
  
Next up is Star Convoy! I really like the mystery of Sonic's mother. I will have to read your other stories soon!  
  
Next is Amy Rose! Sorry I didn't do Sonic. Maybe next time.  
  
Next is Heliotrope! I loved between the shadows of life and death. I will have to read more of your stories!  
  
Next up is bj13! That's a good idea that you came up with! I think I will do it! I will read your stories soon!  
  
Next is LilFilipinoGurl! I really liked Boredom. It was funny. Hope you come up with more chapters soon! I may do Rouge next.  
  
Last but not least, is 273! That's a good idea of omochao that you had. I will think about it.  
  
Of course I have to thank all those who reviewed before. So thank you! Next time I may have Rouge or Sonic! Well, see ya! 


	6. Chaos' Thoughts

Yay! You guys didn't forget me. That makes me so happy. Sorry to disappoint yall, but don't have Rouge or Sonic today. Instead I have Chaos and Tikal. But I hope you enjoy. I will thank new people after Tikal.  
  
Chaos' Thoughts  
  
Who are these people?  
  
They are hurting the chao.  
  
The only thing that I live for.  
  
As their God, I must protect them.  
  
These vicious creatures will pay for this.  
  
But what about this one?  
  
This child.  
  
She had nothing to do with this.  
  
She's actually trying to save them.  
  
Maybe I'll spare her.  
  
I'll ask her to live with me and the chao.  
  
The vermin who had hurt these precious creatures better watch out, cause here I come.  
  
Well, it looks like the echidnas better watch out. But I'm sure they can take care of themselves.  
  
*Chaos begins to walk away*  
  
Hey wait! Where are you going?  
  
Chaos-I must find those who hurt the chao.  
  
But you can't leave!  
  
Chaos-Why are you stopping me? Can't you see I have to protect the chao?  
  
I know, but you can't go without a present.  
  
Chaos-Present? Ok. I will stick around to see what this 'present' is.  
  
Ok well sit back and relax it's coming.  
  
Ok everyone! Now it's time for Tikal! 


	7. Tikal's Thoughts

Tikal's Thoughts  
  
  
  
Why Father?  
  
Why must you hurt these precious creatures?  
  
This is their home.  
  
Are you blinded by your greed?  
  
When you are done concurring this land, you will only want more.  
  
Somehow I must stop him.  
  
There must be a way.  
  
Talking isn't helping.  
  
Maybe I can ask the chao god, Chaos.  
  
He should know what to do.  
  
I hope he will agree to help me.  
  
  
  
I really hope that works out.  
  
Tikal-I hope so too.  
  
Well for visiting, you will receive a gift.  
  
Tikal-A gift for me? That's nice of you.  
  
But it hasn't come yet. So you can sit with Chaos and wait on your present too.  
  
Tikal-Kay.  
  
It looks like we have two new reviewers! The first person I would like to thank is Ibuki! I will read your stories soon. They sound interesting.  
  
And last but not least is shadowsonicrule! I hope you write another chapter on when Shadow and Sonic become sailor scouts. I liked it so far.  
  
Well that's about it. Wait a minute! I never gave Chaos and Tikal their gifts. I don't know what to give them so I will need your help. Tell me what you want me to give them and I will choose one for each of them! Well hope to see ya soon! 


	8. Rouge's Thoughts

I'm baaaack! I hope you guys didn't forget about me! I would like to thank Fairy, Sparky the Seventh Chaos, Ztarlight, and GamerGirl for suggesting gifts. The gifts I have chosen to give are a gold chao egg (thanks Sparky the Seventh Chaos!) for Chaos and a music box (thanks Ztarlight!) with the chao singing when you open it to Tikal. Sorry to disappoint everyone, but I still don't have Sonic. You would think that since he was the star, I would have one for him by now. Oh well. I do have Rouge though. Enough waiting! On to Rouge's thoughts.  
  
  
  
Rouge's Thoughts  
  
The love of my life.  
  
I will do anything for them.  
  
I'll make bribes.  
  
Lie, cheat, steal if I have to.  
  
Why do you think I joined Eggman and Shadow to take over the world?  
  
When I'm sad, these will be there to make me happy.  
  
Their colors, red, yellow, blue, orange, purple, and green.  
  
Oh, how I love green.  
  
Why do you think I tried to steal Knuckles prized possession.  
  
Most people call it obsession, but I call it a hobby.  
  
  
  
*mutters* They call it that because it is obsession.  
  
Rouge: *is inspecting her claws* What was that?  
  
What I said was because of your obsess *coughs* I mean hobby you get a gift.  
  
Rouge: Really! *thinking: I hope it's gems!*  
  
Tikal: Hey! What about us!  
  
Chaos: That's right. Where's our . . . gifts. That's what they're called right?  
  
Tikal: You're right Chaos. So where's our gifts? Ok. For you, Chaos, you will get a gold chao egg. It needs a good home.  
  
Chaos: Thank you. I didn't know gifts could be so good.  
  
And for you, Tikal, a music box.  
  
Tikal: Wow it's so beautiful. It has the chao sketched in pretty on the top.  
  
Open it.  
  
Tikal: *as it opens, it sounds like the chao singing* Wow . . . this is a great gift . . . thanks. *has tears in eyes*  
  
And for you, Rouge, you get this box. *pulls out a cardboard box*  
  
Rouge: Now wait just a minute! They get nice gifts and you give me a cardboard box!  
  
'-_- Just open it.  
  
Rouge: *gasps* Wow! This is the best thing I have ever gotten! Look at all these gems! They even have green! My favorite! ^__^ Hey let's go out to dinner! Rainbowscale's treat!  
  
Hey! Well, I am hungry. But if it's my treat, we're going to McDonalds.  
  
All: All right! We like McDonalds.  
  
But before we go I have to thank the new reviewers.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Let's see . . . the first person I would like to thank is Fairy! I'm glad you like the stuff after the poems. They were meant to be somewhat funny.  
  
And last but not least I would like to thank GamerGirl! That's a good idea you came up with doing Tikal's father and the others. I can see what I can do.  
  
And of course thanks go out to all those who reviewed!  
  
Rouge: Are you ready yet? We might leave you if you don't hurry up.  
  
Don't forget, I'm the one paying for your food.  
  
Rouge: Oh yeah.  
  
Ok, well, let's go.  
  
All: Yay!  
  
I will see if I can get Sonic next. But I'm not making any promises. Until next time, See Ya! 


	9. Eggman's Thoughts

Hi everyone! I'm back with good news! I have another poem for you! But alas, it's still not Sonic. I really was going to do Sonic. I was thinking about him but I ended up writing about Eggman instead. I was kind of tempted to write one of those yaoi poems but for one thing that's just nasty. Come on Eggman and Sonic. Eww. I better stop before I get sick. Anyway I can't write one. I prefer reading them. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy this one. So, on to Eggman's thoughts!  
  
I don't think I ever done any disclaimers so here it is: I don't own Sonic and the gang or I'd be rich.  
  
  
  
Eggman's Thoughts  
  
Who is he?  
  
Where did he come from?  
  
Since him and those overgrown animals showed up, my plans have been ruined.  
  
Every time a plan falls apart I see a flash of blue.  
  
Sonic!  
  
I'll get you one day!  
  
Seems that day hasn't come yet.  
  
Some may think I'm obsessed with him.  
  
I have built a robot that looks like him.  
  
No it's not obsession, it's trying to figure out your opponent.  
  
Some even went as far as to think that I want him for something I never had.  
  
Love.  
  
Are they crazy?!  
  
Who'd want to go with that fool besides that idiot Amy?  
  
There must be a way to defeat that hedgehog.  
  
I will find a way.  
  
I'll just lay in wait until the perfect opportunity comes along.  
  
  
  
Another reason you fail all the time is because you suck at inventions.  
  
Eggman: Why you?! Just for that you will be the first I robotosize when I take over the world.  
  
*Ignores him*//can't even take over the world anyway// Well anyway, since you suck at inventions, you will get tutoring lessons from the one, the only Mojo jojo! (Don't own Mojo either)  
  
Mojo: I am bad, I am evil, I am Mojo jojo! You give such a disgrace to evil villains. How dare you even show your face! You have no idea how bad you are. That is why I am here to give you lessons to become a super villain. I shall teach you how to be the second baddest villain in the world.  
  
Eggman: I am the baddest! Rainbowscale, how dare you do this to me! I am the Eggman! (That's what I am! Sorry couldn't resist!) I don't need another overgrown animal in my life!  
  
Take him away please.  
  
Mojo: Of course. Anything to show how him how to be a real villain. Now come along, we must make you a better villain so there will be one less bad villain in the world. We must find you a villain name so people will fear you when you tell them your name. *Grabs Eggman by the leg and drags him away*  
  
Eggman: *screaming as loud as possible* Nooo! Noooo! Noooo! Pleeeeeeaaaassssssseeeeeee! Stooooppppppp! Noooooooooooo!  
  
The way he acts, it seems like Mojo's doing something to him. Well anyway, it's time to thank all the new reviewers! First up is TF the Kitsune! I can try to do all the characters you mentioned except for Sally and Bunnie. I'm sorry, I would really like to, but it's been so long since I've seen them that I may be wrong if I wrote about them. If there's a website or something on them would you let me know, please?  
  
Next up is GuardianAmy! Sorry I don't have Sonic yet. -_- I'm still working on it though. Oh yeah, I love your story A Date to Remember. I hope you make a sequel. I want to see what happens next!  
  
And last but not least is May! I'm glad you like this. That 100-brush thing made me laugh too. I wish I could do Bunnie. But like I said, it's been so long since I've seen them, that I might not do them right. But if there's a website or something on them, please let me know.  
  
And of course, there is always a special thanks to the other reviewers. And also thanks to those who gave suggestions! I will still try to get Sonic. I have been keeping you guys waiting for a long time. Well I think that's all for now, see ya! 


	10. Omochao's Thoughts

Hi everyone I'm back! ^_^ Did ya miss me? Don't tell me you guys forgot about me! After a long absence I finally have something new! Unfortunately it still isn't Sonic. Instead I have Omochao! Hope you guys like it!  
  
  
  
Omochao's Thoughts  
  
Hi, I'm Omochao!  
  
Why do I wait until everyone's about to die to help?  
  
Is it because I was programmed that way?  
  
No!  
  
'You're being to smart for your own good, Omochao!'  
  
'We know how to jump and stuff, Omochao!'  
  
'Give us some useful advice or go away!'  
  
That's what I mostly get for my advice.  
  
I was never liked by Sonic and the others.  
  
When I met them, and told them some useful information, they just pushed me aside or had done one of their attacks on me.  
  
They always avoided me?  
  
Why am I hated?  
  
Is it because I'm smarter than them?  
  
Well since they don't like me I will make them suffer before I give them advice.  
  
  
  
*mutters* maybe it's because of your smart *censor* attitude. (Hey this is rated G after all. No cussing!)  
  
Omochao: What did you say? It sounded mean!  
  
I said I was going to get you a gift. How about a dictionary? *holds a dictionary out to Omochao*  
  
Omochao: I don't need a dictionary. I know all the words in it.  
  
Ok . . . *searches in a cardboard box* how 'bout an atlas?  
  
Omochao: Don't need it.  
  
How bout a thesaurus?  
  
Omochao: Nope.  
  
Ok. *takes out tape, paper, and a marker* how about this! *tapes the paper to a book*  
  
Omochao: *reads title* 'All The Things Omochao Doesn't Know.' Seems to have a great title. Thanks, now I will be even smarter than everyone! *cackles crazily* Hhahahahahahahahahaha (is he capable of laughing like that? Oh well, he will today!) *flies off*  
  
Wait until he finds out it's just a dictionary. Now it's time to thank the new reviewer! Thanks Super Sonic! I can see if I can write about Super Sonic for you. I'll do my very best!  
  
Now for comments:  
  
TF- I never got to thank you for giving me that website on Sally and them so thank you! When I went there I started remembering them more and more! I may have some poems about them real soon!  
  
273- I finally did an Omochao poem! Hope it was up to your expectations!  
  
Ztarlight- Thanks for seeing how tough Sonic is! He has so many dimensions to him, it's hard to focus on just one or two of them!  
  
And of course thanks to all the others who reviewed! I'm not sure who will be next! Let's just hope I don't come up to another writer's block! ^_^ 


	11. Sonic's Thoughts

~Hi everyone I'm back and I have a surprise for you! I finally have SONIC!!! I'm so happy! So all who had been waiting, wait no more! On with the fic! ~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic, cause if I did, I'd be rich!  
  
  
  
Sonic's Thoughts  
  
Can you hear their cries?  
  
I can.  
  
They are calling and chanting for me.  
  
'Sonic! Sonic!' They are saying.  
  
I just need to follow the voices to find where I'm needed.  
  
Coming closer now.  
  
The crowd sees a streak of blue in the sky.  
  
The enemy expects nothing.  
  
Sees nothing, until he's flat on his face.  
  
Still the enemy sees nothing.  
  
As the crowd cheers, I bow and speed off to race the light.  
  
Man, I'm so bad!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic: Man, I'm hungry. See ya.  
  
Wait you can't leave yet! I need to give you your gift!  
  
Sonic: For me? What is it?  
  
You'll have to wait until Sally gets here.  
  
Sonic: *sits cross-legged* Alright anything for Sal. . . a gift.  
  
Right. Well here's Sally! 


	12. Sally's Thoughts

Sally's Thoughts  
  
I am slowly losing respect for you, father.  
  
Can't you see that?  
  
I might even be starting to hate you.  
  
You doing all those foolish things.  
  
Our kingdom is falling to ruins because of Robotnik and what do you do?  
  
You give to my idiot brother instead of me.  
  
I think I am more capable of handling the kingdom than he.  
  
I thought you would help, but I guess I thought wrong.  
  
Maybe with Sonic's help, I can beat this plague called Robotnik.  
  
  
  
Sonic: Hey Sal.  
  
Sally: *turns around* Hi Sonic! How are you?  
  
Sonic: Just fine. Wanna go get something to eat?  
  
Sally: Sure.  
  
*both turn around and begin to walk off*  
  
Wait! You can't leave! I never gave you your gifts yet!  
  
Sonic: So where is it?  
  
Uhh . . . right here. *hands Sonic a cardboard box*  
  
Sonic: hmm . . .*sniff, sniff* smells good. Smells like chilli dogs! *rips box open* It is chilli dogs! *begins to wolf down chilli dogs*  
  
Umm . . . Sally, could you hand me Nicole please?  
  
Sally: Sure? What are you going to do? *hands me the computer*  
  
*begins typing on it* just a moment . . . there! Take a look!  
  
*on the computer there's a picture of Sonic, then it changes to a picture of Tails, then a picture of Knuckles and so on and so on until it forms a group picture*  
  
Sally: Wow. That's cool. Thank you.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Sally: So, Sonic, are you ready to get something to eat now?  
  
Sonic: *burps and rubs belly* I don't think I can't eat another bite.  
  
Sally: Even if we went to a chilli dog stand?  
  
Sonic: Well. . . maybe I have room for 20 more. Let's go. *puts Sally on his back and speeds off*  
  
Ok, well I think that's all for now! See ya! Maybe next time I may have Big or Super Sonic (thanks for the idea, Super Sonic!) or maybe Bunnie. Ok that's all for now! See ya! 


	13. Metal Sonic's Thoughts

Hi everyone! It's now time for Metal Sonic!  
  
Metal Sonic's thoughts  
  
I thought I was never to feel.  
  
If that is so, then what is this I feel every time Sonic destroys me?  
  
Anger? Hate? Maybe.  
  
These feelings aren't just for Sonic.  
  
They are for my master as well.  
  
I was created to only serve him.  
  
Don't think. Don't feel.  
  
Just do as the master orders.  
  
I was to be like Sonic in every way.  
  
Yet I'm not.  
  
I'm not free.  
  
I am forced to destroy someone who is supposedly like me in every way.  
  
It's kind of like destroying myself.  
  
Well if he doesn't think that way then I won't.  
  
Sounds like you need a vacation.  
  
Metal Sonic: Yeah it does.  
  
I know! *reaches in mini cardboard box* Take this! *hands Metal Sonic a piece of paper*  
  
Metal Sonic: Is that to what I think it is. *snatches paper* It is! Robot's Paradise! Bye for now! *dashes off*  
  
Wait. . . I was going to tell him he couldn't leave for a few days. Oh well. Time to thank the new reviewers! First is Nazza! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea who the chaotix characters are. But if you know a website or something, then I could get to know them!  
  
Next is Clarachu! I'm glad you like this! I didn't know Sonic had comics! I'm gonna have to look for them!  
  
Next is Metal Sonic! Ok I made this poem just for you! Hope you liked it!  
  
Last but not least is Aliceamyrose! I can see what I can do! Plus from what I've read of Super Sonic Snow Day was great! I hope I'll be able to read more soon!  
  
That's all for now! I have to see who I haven't done yet! See ya! 


End file.
